


Lunch date

by ckr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckr/pseuds/ckr
Summary: Kara comes to visit Lena at work for lunch and catch Lena looking at something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supercorp fic and it's not beta. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I don't own the characters.

Her finger stop scrolling her iPad as her eyes stared at the images on the screen. Her and Kara. She narrowed her eyes and brought her ipad closer to see it clearly. The words were too small for her to make out what it was but the reactions and comments under the pictures made her curious. There were a lot of heart-eyes emoji and heart emoji. There was even relationship goal hashtag. 

She zoomed in the picture and her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped when she read what was written on the pictures.

“Hi.”

Startled, Lena almost dropped the ipad in her hand. “Hey.” She awkwardly tried to get her composure back. “I didn’t hear you came in.” She put the ipad on her desk to greet her girlfriend, arms already stretched out to hug her.

“Well because whatever you had on your ipod seemed to be----“ Kara paused when Lena pressed her lips to hers. She immediately returned the kiss and gently bit on Lena’s lower lip. She smiled after Lena pulled back. “Making you blushed.” She added while Lena ducked her head down to hide her redden cheeks. “It’s not easy to make the CEO of LCorp, Lena Luthor blush. Now I’m intrigued.”

Lena quickly grabbed Kara’s arm before she could make her way to Lena’s desk. Kara arched her eyebrow at Lena’s behaviour.

“Are you---“ Kara trailed off as she eyed her girlfriend, looking for words. “Watching porn?” She whispered after a while but Lena playfully slapped her arm as she laughed.

“What? No!” Lena shook her head, arms crossed over her chest. “It’s 1 in the afternoon, Kara. I have a lot of important things to do. Besides if I were, I would’ve called you.” She bit her lower lip knowing what impact that particular gesture had on her girlfriend.

Kara pressed her lips tightly when her mind processed Lena’s words and where it could go. They didn’t make a habit of doing the deed in Lena’s office, only once or twice. Lena was always busy with her work. Even though she never said she was too busy when Kara came to visit, she tried not to distract her too much. She smiled shyly when she caught Lena looking. 

“Now I’m intrigued about what you have in mind.” Lena smirked.

Kara cleared her throat as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “You’re avoiding. I still want to know.” She said as she pulled Lena to sit on the couch. “Anyway I brought lunch.”

“Thanks. I’m starving.” Lena said as she looked inside the plastic bags. Kara took that opportunity to use her super speed to get the ipad in Lena’s desk and back at the couch in a space of seconds. Lena felt a gust of wind then looked up to see Kara had her ipad in her hand. She shook her head. “Alright. I’ll show you.” She leaned back as she took the ipad from Kara and began searching.

Kara took out their lunch out and opened it while glancing at Lena. Her girlfriend was all red just like when she came in. It made her left their lunch and scooted closer to Lena. “So?”

“I didn’t know this was a thing.” Lena said as she looked up. “I took five minutes break so I googled my name to see what new accusations people has on me.” Kara frowned and stared at her. “It’s the first time I’ve ever done something like this so don’t give me that look.”

“They’re wrong about you.”

“I’m a Luthor. As long as I have that name I will always be judge by what my family does, no matter how hard I try to do good. It’s hard to change how people think of you when your mother and brother constantly are the source of bad news. Nobody believes---”

“Kara Danvers believes in you.” Kara cut her off.

Lena held her head back as she laughed. “And Supergirl believes in me. I know.” She leaned to give Kara a peck on the cheek. “And you thought I didn’t know it was you!”

“What? My cousin has similar cover and nobody knows his secret identity except Lois!” Kara defended her lame cover. “Oh James knows.” She added when that tall reporter crossed her mind.

Lena rolled her eyes then crossed her arms. “Like I couldn’t recognize your voice? Like your cute glasses make any difference? Like your beautiful hair doesn’t look the same as Supergirl?” She laughed softly when Kara pouted. “And you said you flew here on a bus.” She chuckled when she remembered that particular moment.

“Hey! That was the only one time I slipped!”

“Yeah it was weird and suspicious.” Lena replied, eyes gazing at Kara. It seemed just like yesterday it happened and now she was here with her. She couldn’t believe her luck. “As I was saying—“ She cleared her throat as she reached for their forgotten lunch. “I googled my name and some things came up. This looks delicious.” She picked up the chopstick and dug into her lunch box.

“What things?”

Lena swallowed before she spoke, “Mostly pictures, you and me. Well why don’t you type my name together with yours. See what comes up.”

Kara did as she was told and her reaction was exactly what Lena had. She looked up and saw Lena smiled. “Have you seen this?” It was kind of dumb question when Lena was the one who told her. “I mean who did this?” She couldn’t help to blush at some of the explicit arts. There were all over social media platform.

Lena shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me but there are a lot of them. Some of the words are too funny. I have to admit those edit pictures of us are too cute. It looks like some people want us to be together.”

“But we are together!” Kara quickly replied and her eyes went back to the screen. 

“Yeah but the public doesn’t know that.” Lena replied as she went back to her lunch. Her stomach screamed to be filled as Kara scrolled the pages and zoomed in on the pictures.

Kara’s hand went to cover her mouth. “Oh Rao! Some of them are too real not to be true! Look at this gifset—“ Kara paused, “It says I’m in love with you, I just don’t know it yet. This picture of us walking together and this one during your company event. How they even got these pictures?”

“Paparazzi?” Lena answered non-chalantly. She was used to being followed wherever she was though Kara’s pictures were another matter. She wasn’t a celebrity but she was a public figure. Now that they were dating Kara had to get use to it as well.

“Wait! They have you and Supergirl too!” Kara shrieked excitedly, getting a look from Lena. “This one comment says she ship Supergirl and Lena Luthor because they look so good together! She puts #Supercorp at the end. Hm interesting!”

“Ship? What’s that?” Lena asked curious.

“It’s a term you use to describe people you think are good together and you want them to have a relationship, mostly romantic.”

“How do you even know this thing?” Lena chuckled, surprised at how informed Kara was. “And what that supercorp suppose to mean?”

“Since it’s under your picture and Supergirl, my uneducated guess would be a combination of Supergirl and L Corp?” Kara nodded a few times as she thought about it. “Yeah I think so. I wonder what ship name they have of you and Kara.” Kara wiggled her eyebrow before going back to the device.

Lena shook her head at Kara’s excitement. She didn’t think Kara would be this invested. “How lucky I am to be shipped with Supergirl and Kara Danvers. If only they knew they both are the same woman.”

“Imagine if I post our picture together on my instagram or twitter. It’ll blow up!” Kara laughed but then frowned. “They don’t have a ship name for us, I mean you and Kara. I couldn't find it.”

“Karlena? Lenka?” Lena laughed. She was bad at this.

“That doesn’t sound so bad but I love Supercorp. It sounds awesome.” Kara grinned.

“But you can’t use Supercorp for my picture and you.”

“Wait. You let me post our pictures?” Kara asked. They talked about it once but after long discussion they agreed to keep their relationship a secret, at least kept it hidden from the Luthors.

“If my mother or brother know I’m dating you—“ Lena sighed. “I don’t want them to use you to get to me. God knows my mother would do anything to make me join her crazy plan. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Pftt! Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. I’ll protect you.” Kara reassured her girlfriend. She knew the reason Lena was reluctant to make their relationship public was because this very reason. How thoughtful of her worrying about others safety than her own. “Okay?”

Lena nodded. She knew sooner or later it would get out. People already speculating her friendship with Kara, only a matter of time before people found out they were more than just friends. Her flooding Kara’s office with flowers only made people speculated more. “Okay.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Kara went for a hug and almost chocked her girlfriend. “Since you don’t have social media accounts, I’m going to post the picture from my instagram account.” She reached for her phone in her bag, scrolling down hundreds of their pictures together. “This one!” She showed it to Lena to get her approval.

“We look cute. I approve.”

“Great!” It only took a few seconds after the picture was posted before her phone was flooded with notifications. Her smile grew wider when she read all the comments. “Look! This one says Kara: 1 Supergirl: 0 !” She giggled.

“Did you put any caption?” Lena asked as she took a look. “Oh well then.” Kara had put ‘Chillin’ with my girlfriend #InARelationship #throwback’ as caption. The comments they got was overwhelming. Most of them were happy and said every hot girl and their mother saw it coming. 

They both laughed as they scrolled through the comments. “This one says she’s sorry for Supergirl.” Lena said as she put down her lunch box on the table only realising that Kara hadn’t touched hers. It seemed their lunch date might take longer and she better let Jess know but before she could say anything, Kara did.

“Well I for one, not feeling sorry for Supergirl because—“ Kara leaned forward as she put down the ipad and then turned to Lena to wrap her arm around Lena’s waist, pulling them closer. She took off her glasses and winked, “She’s about to even the score.”

Lena laughed before she brought their lips together. She might have to tell Jess to postpone her appointments after all.


End file.
